Hello
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: –  Te pareció gracioso, creo que no lo mismo sentí cuando me dijiste lo de la pasta dental, yo estoy aquí para vivir contigo no para criarte y cierra la boca que se te llenara de moscas.


**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello por M. L. F. Elektragedia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R:<strong> M

**Caminaba en una habitación vacía, no había cuadros en las paredes, ni sofás, ni sillas, ni cama, estaba totalmente deshabitada la habitación era hermosa con paredes blancas y vinilos en forma de arboles en ellas, y el recuerdo de cada sonrisa al decorar la habitación, cada jugarreta al pintarla la pelea de pintura.**

_Se acerco por la espalda de ella, tenía un rodillo en la mano, frunciendo un poco el seño en señal de conc__entración. ¿Que como lo sabía? hace unos cuatro años vivía para ella y por ella, aun no habíamos dado el gran paso, pero quería proponerle matrimonio faltaba poco necesitaba el lugar ideal, pero ya tenía el anillo._

_Me parecía gracioso como ella se movía de arriba abajo, llevando líneas de pintura por la pared, no entendía porque necesitaba una nueva habitación en mi apartamento, sabía que no estaba embarazada, pero algo se traía entre manos, ya hacia un mes vivíamos juntos, y teníamos las típicas peleas en el baño, que si la tapa del inodoro arriba por parte de mía, y ella reclamándome porque no la bajaba, la seda dental colgando en el botecito de basura del baño, la pasta dental estripada por varias partes, aun recuerdo con claridad la mañana que ella me hizo el reclamo… _

– _Edward, ven al baño por favor._

_Camin__e muy despacio para hacerle perder la paciencia fui hacia donde ella estaba, la abrace por la espalda y la mire a los ojos a través del espejo del lavamanos._

– _No señor hoy no te salvas de tu regaño, -me dijo una vez empezaba a besarle el cuello-._

_Con mi mejor cara de niño bueno con puchero incluido le pondo atención._

– _¿Se puede saber esto que significa?, - me pregunto levantando la pasta dental-._

– _No sé a qué te refieres, -conteste con la mejor cara-._

– _Que esto me molesta, que la tienes que apretar desde el borde posterior no desde todas partes así se desperdicia, entendiste o necesitas que te ponga la crema en el cepillo la próxima vez que lo uses para enseñarte. - Me regalo una mirada algo desalentadora estaba realmente cabreada-._

– _No sería mala idea, - le conteste-._

_Eso no fue unja gran idea, porque ella se dio la vuelta en mis brazo, se soltó de mi abrazos y cogió mi cepillo dental, muy lentamente avanzo por el baño hasta que llego al inodoro levanto las dos tapas y cepillo con mi cepillo la parte interna de la taza, después de que estuvo satisfecha volvió a poner en su puesto, en ningún momento fui capaz de moverme, no mi Bella no podía ser tan mala, ella la personificación de todo lo bueno no pudo haber hecho eso._

– _Te pareció gracioso, creo que no lo mismo sentí cuando me dijiste lo de la pasta dental, yo estoy aquí para vivir contigo no para criarte y cierra la boca que se te llenara de moscas._

_Desde ese día intento no sacarla de quicio no sea que me queme la ropa, la amo, la adoro, la idolatro pero no sé si sobreviviría a uno de sus ataques._

_Saliendo de mis recuerdos y volviendo a ella en la habitación cogí una brocha con pintura blanca, aun no sé porque le quería cambiar el color al cuarto de un mandarina a blanco seria una habitación bastante extrañan en mi apartamento pero no sabía él porque quería cambiarle el color simplemente después de una buena discusión la cual ella gano-. _

_Empape de pintura la brocha pero sin dirigirme a una pared porque estoy embobado con el culito respingón de mi novia, sin poder detenerme y antes de registrar la acción le pase la brocha por la espalda hacia sus nalgas en el mismo momento en el que ella sube con el rodillo por la pared, solo esperaba por mi propio bien que no eso no le molestase._

_Al voltearse y mirando __lo que he hecho, me lanzo una mirada picara y untando una vez mas de pintura su rodillo, - en ese momento lo único que pasa por mi mente es "no va a decir nada, hacer nada, insultarme solo eso me va a ignorar"-, mientras trataba de prepararme para enfrentar su cólera pero no jamás para la manera en que reacciono, pasando por toda mi cara pecho y abdomen el rodillo._

_Así empezó la mejor de mis tardes, una batalla de pintura donde ninguno salió ileso, las risas de ambos hacían eco en las paredes del cuarto, e hicimos el amor dos veces en el piso, sobre periódicos, tarros de pintura las brochas y los rodillos pero el ver la cara de satisfacción de Bella al llegar a sus orgasmos hizo que todo lo demás fuera algo nimio._

**Aun tenía ese recuerdo vivo no hacía sino menos de un mes que terminaron el cuarto le pusieron los vinilos con forma de arboles color negro porque ella lo deseaba, su hermana y mejor amiga les ayudo con las lámparas, la ubicación de donde pondrían los muebles, el escritorio, todo lo concerniente al estudio de ****mi futura esposa, en esa época aun cargaba casi que a diario el anillo que compre en la joyería mandado hacer por mí, un diseño único y original. Tenía planeado la forma perfecta de pedirle matrimonio.**

**Siendo**** yo periodista estaba feliz de que Bella pudiera trabajar desde casa cuando quisiera desde que la editorial la contrato como editora adjunta. Esa fue una gran sorpresa la cual celebramos en las afueras de Chicago en una cabaña donde hicimos de todo y nada a la vez, pasamos ese fin de semana jugando, riendo, haciendo el amor, teniendo sexo rudo, bailando, compartiendo su tiempo juntos. Era la mejor noticia que ella pudo recibir después de trabajar tanto tiempo en la editorial, y para mí era motivo de orgullo por lo menos ella no se sentiría menos en la relación conmigo siendo uno de los presentadores de noticias más codiciado en todo el estado.**

_El gran día había llegado__… _

_Estaba todo preparado, le pediría matrimonio en un globo aerostático, la cuestión sería como convencerla para que se montara conmigo en el, pero la respuesta llego rápido le inventaría que tenía que hacer un reportaje de lo que es estar en un globo y la invitaría a ella a que me acompañase._

_Me encontraba nervioso estaba todo listo, una botella de campaña un par de copas flauta, el conductor del globo, una manta por si hacía mucho frio por recomendación del conductor la subí, unos emparedados por si el viaje se alargaba y con lo comelona que es mi novia era mejor llevar algo de comida. Bella casi sufre combustión instantánea cuando le invite a montar en el globo, saltaba por todas parte buscando algo cómodo para ponerse parecía una niña en una dulcería no sabía qué hacer estaba súper emocionada._

_Estábamos a unos ochenta pies de altura cuando Bella empezó a sudar frio, me preocupe le pregunte si se sentía bien, ella me contesto que si, solo que aun no se encontraba cómoda con las corrientes de aire, la acerque a mi cuerpo, ya no había necesidad de tener la libreta en la mano para simular que estaba escribiendo, la abrace pareció relajarse un poco y le puse la manta encima, en verdad las corrientes de aire estaban algo heladas, le di un beso en la frente y pareció con eso calmarse en un momento de silencio le bese los labios con todo el amor que mi corazón albergaba para ella. Después la mire a los ojos vi que era el momento perfecto y sin dejar de abrazarla saque el anillo de mi bolsillo y le hice la pregunta de rigor:_

– _¿Bella te casaras conmigo?_

_Un silencio aterrador, se formo_

– _Bella, Bella dime algo me estas asustando, - la empecé a mover ya que no hacía nada tenía la mirada perdida-._

– _Bella._

– _No puedo… - mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos-, no puedo respirar._

_Abrace mas fuerte a B__ella a la vez que le decía que respirara, tenía un ataque de pánico como uno de los pocos que presencie, pedí que nos bajaran, al tocar tierra Bella casi se desploma no sé porque estaba tan asustada._

– _Amor que tienes, dime por favor me volveré loco._

– _No _

– _¿No que amor? ¿Qué pasa? -ya estaba al tiro de entrar en una crisis, no entendía nada-._

– _No me casare contigo._

_Quede helado, nunca me imagine que su respuesta seria decir eso, me senté en el piso no podía moverme, pero no resistí para cuando logre recuperarme y pedirle una explicación o simplemente hablar de lo acababa de pasar levante la vista pero ella simplemente ya no estaba._

_Me dirigí al apartamento __y ella estaba allí recogiendo sus cosas, no sabía qué hacer nunca me había caracterizado por interponerme en sus decisiones, porque sé que por más que la ame siempre es un caso perdido intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión._

– _Porque ahora, porque después de cuatro años, porque cuando todo iba tan bien entre nosotros me quieres convertir en la hazmerreir de todos tus colegas, quieres que te diga que si después de que sabes cómo me siento frente al matrimonio, no, no me casare por más que te ame no lo hare._

_Y __luego de pronunciar esas palabras con una velocidad asombrosa, salió del apartamento como una fuerza de la naturaleza._

**Eso paso hace una semana, una eterna semana, ella mando a recoger todas sus cosas con una empresa de mudanza al día siguiente, ****yo de la rabia que tenía en ese momento desocupe la que hasta hace unos días era su habitación.**

**No tener noticias de ella me estaba matando, tenía un estado de ánimo de los mil demonios, me hacía falta, sus caricias, su cuerpo, sus forma de vestir, las peleas que teníamos por su rechazo a su propio cuerpo, por su peso, y mi lucha de convencerla de que me enamore de toda ella no importara que fuera talla catorce, ni que estuviera o no pasadita de peso, me enamore de ella porque era una persona digna, alegre, sencilla por ser simplemente ella.**

**Cuando estaba sumergido en mis memorias recordando y extrañándola como era ya una costumbre desde ese fatídico día, s****onó mi celular.**

– **Cullen**

– **Señor Cullen hemos encontrado a su prometida pero no son buenas noticias.**

– **Pasa algo **

– **Me temo que no… es como decirle esto…**

– **Hable de una vez - Mi paciencia estaba perdiéndose-.**

– **Hemos encontrado a la señorita Swan muerta**

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten pero es que esto me salio en un momento el fic body art no lo abandonare, si desean saber la segunda parte de este fic nito mis rws saben que es el motor para segir escribiendo.<strong>

**gracias a Karlu por todo**

**amo a mis hijas ellas saben de quienss hablo**

**besitos**

**elektra **


End file.
